Bad Day
by hutchshottie
Summary: It was meant to be a great day, but it started badly and more was to come. A car accident and a desperate gunman ruin his day...Sometimes Danny Williams just wished he could turn back time.
1. Bad Morning begins

Bad Day

Danny Williams paced the floor of his newly rented apartment, the cordless phone hugging his ear. Evidence of the lazy night before was entwined in his feet. Pizza boxes toppled off unknown boxes, spilling their contents onto the floor around his toes. Beer bottles were stacked up beside the TV unit, the couch and the bookcase. The guys had drunk a bit too much the night before, but Danny had enjoyed the company. Now he was gearing up to have a clear up ready for Grace to stay. There was a lot of work to do, but Danny was excited to spend the precious time with his daughter. He stopped pacing and sat dejected on a nearby chair.

"Mummy is right monkey. If you are sick you really need to stay in bed and rest...I know you want to come by but you are ill you need to stay inside...tell you what, I will pop by later to see you, only for a short while as you need to rest...okay love you too. Put your mummy on." Danny ran his hand through his hair, slightly dejected.

"Hey Rachel...no you are right but if its okay I will swing by later and say hi...okay see you later."

He turned the phone off and threw it onto the nearby couch. He sat back, his head gently hitting the back of the chair. No use dwelling, he thought, Grace is sick and there is nothing you can do about it. He looked at his watch and quickly pulled his shoes on. He grabbed his car keys and cell phone and rushed out of the door. In moments his Camarro was cruising down the warm streets of Hawaii, towards the direction of headquarters. His weekend was now ruined so he had decided to make use of it and catch up on that huge pile of paperwork that McGarrett had been bugging him about for weeks.

He cruised down the streets, weaving in-between the other cars. He turned his car radio on listening to the news as it blared out. All of a sudden the car in front of him seemed to lose control. Danny watched as the car's tyre blew out in front of him. The car hit the kerb beside it and hit a parked car as the driver tried to get the car under control. Danny was shocked to see a large chunk rubber fly out from under the car. It sailed towards Danny's car. In a split second Danny tried to swerve the flying rubber. It flew over the car but nor before a small part of it clipped the top of the windscreen. The force caused Danny to lose control of the car as the rubber piece rumbled along the top of the car. The side skiddled to the side and Danny desperately fought the steering and tried to bring the car under control. It seemed to work as the car slowed down. As it did, it clipped the back of a stationery car causing Danny to be jolted forward, his head slightly hitting the windscreen. Danny closed his eyes and rested his head back, his heart beating faster then it needed to.

"Hey man, you okay?" A voice pounded from beside Danny. He opened his eyes and looked to the young man.

"I am fine." Danny reassured himself as well as the man as he got out of the car. Danny looked down the road to the car that had caused this wacky car race. It appeared the driver was un hurt and had managed to control the car. Danny walked to the front of his car and examined the damage.

This day was not going well so far.


	2. Getting Worse

Once again a small chapter, but the following ones will be longer I swear. I still cant decide if I should make this a small story, or a long one!

Danny opened the large glass doors that led into the main room of headquarters, he once again rubbed the small bump on his head. As he walked through he noticed that Steve was in his office. The sound of the door must have alerted Steve as he got up and walked from his office.

"Hey Danno, what are you doing here today? Isn't it your day with Grace?" he asked as he walked through the spacious room.

"She is sick, so we decided to give today a miss, gonna pop by later and say hi." Danny said, his tone lower then Steve was used too. Steve looked at his friend and realised that something was wrong and he was sure it wasn't just the fact that Grace was ill.

"You okay?" Steve asked him.

"Not been the best day so far. Cant spend time with my daughter and I have just had a car accident...so yeah not good."

"A what?...Are you okay?" Steve said stepping forward. The ex SEAL noticed the enlarging bump on the detective's forehead and reached for it. Danny stepped out of the way.

"I am fine. Was a small tap thats all." Danny replied.

"Then what is that?" Steve pointed to the bump. "Let me check that out." He offered.

"Its nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Steve once again tried to get closer to Danny but the detective stepped back.

"Look Florence McGarrett. I am fine, I don't need your man hands playing nurse. Its just a tap." Danny said.

"Okay. Hope the car faired better?"

"Dont worry, its in a fit state so you can drive like a manic in it." Danny smiled. Steve knew his friend was okay by the tone of his usual sarcasm. Danny headed to his office. " Paperwork here I come." Danny sat down, pulling a file from the top of a large pile.

McGarrett headed back to his office, glancing back at Danny as he did. Danny filed the file over and started to sign the pages he needed. He had only been working at his pile for 15 minutes when he decided to check his emails, he reached over and turned the computer on. It didn't take long for the computer to turn on but a small sound coming from the back made Danny stop what he was doing and turn to the machine. He hated technology and always put it down to the fact that paper would not break down, accidentally delete itself or be a virus. The only danger from paper was a paper cut. The noise from the computer started to get louder and Danny stood up to move to the back for a better view.

As he stood up the screen exploded sending Danny flying backwards into the filing cabinet behind him. Steve came rushing from his office and into Danny's.

"Danny!" He called, concerned for his friend. He rushed through the office and found Danny sprawled on the floor, files and paper surrounding him. The detective moaned as he rubbed his head. "Danny you okay?"

"Ow!" he said as he tried to get up.

"What happened?" Steve asked him, reaching down to help pull Danny up. Steve led Danny from the wrecked office and into the rest of the office. He led him to a chair and helped him to sit.

"I...I am not sure." Danny put his head in his hands, trying to stop the dizziness from sweeping over him. Steve poked his head back into the office, relieved to see no signs of a fire, he looked back to Danny.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Steve asked him. Danny looked up.

"Fine, my day is going from bad to worse. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten up this morning, you know I could have laid in bed...slept through the day so it never happened...because that would be great...no sick Grace, no car accident, no computer trying to kill me..."

"Danny...stop babbling" Steve said. He reached for a small bump forming on Danny's head. Danny moved away.

"Well you now have a bump on the head to match the bump on the forehead, I am taking you home."


	3. Chase Begins

Danny hated Steve driving his car, but somehow he let it happen every day. This was one day Danny didn't mind. He just sat in silence, trying to ease the headache from his head. Steve noticed the quietness of his partner and the absence of his usual rant about Steve's driving ability, started to concern Steve.

"You sure you don't want me to swing by the hospital? I could be there in 5 minutes."

"I bet you could...but no I am fine. Just keep the car at a reasonable speed, I don't fancy another fender bender."

"I guess. The sooner we get you home the better." Steve smiled.

"Just drive Steven." Danny replied.

"I don't quite understand how that computer screen exploded." Steve said.

"Because me and technology doesn't mix. Just drive." Before they could even turn a corner the in car phone rang and Steve activated it.

"McGarrett." He said.

"Steve, its Chin. We have a situation in a hotel jewellery shop on Kuhio Ave. A robbery has gone bad and its now a hostage situation. We are needed down there asap."

"We are on the way." Steve said. He performed a U turn and sped along the road towards Kuhio Ave. Danny gripped the arm of the passenger door, his headache suddenly getting worse at the higher speeds. In minutes the Camarro was pulling up outside the hotel. Chin and Kono met them at the car as they got out.

"Bro, you look terrible." Chin said as he laid eyes on Danny.

"Bad day. What do we know?" Danny asked him.

"2 men walked into the jewellers shop inside the hotel and start to rob the place, a witness who managed to sneak out the back room believes one of them was shot." Kono explained.

"How many hostages?" Steve looked at her.

"Maybe 5, the witness is an employee of the store and confirms that at least 2 of the hostages are employees too."

"Okay, we need to talk to the witness." Steve said. He stood and looked up at the building. It was a newer building, a hotel that towered high in the sky. The hotel had included a few stores at the base of the hotel for its richer patrons. "Ok Chin, we need to assess if there is any danger to the occupants of the hotel and evacuate if necessary. Kono, see if there is any security footage, lets get a picture of these guys and try and get some identities." Kono and Chin headed off and Danny and Steve headed to the witness. They spent a few minutes going over the details with the young man but didn't learn much else. They headed to the reception area of the hotel.

"So we have a feed from the security camera's in the store and I am afraid its bad news." Kono explained. Danny and Steve turned to the screen. On it was a grainy picture of the jewellery store. In the middle of the screen was what looked like an injured person, being hugged by another man.

"That is the robbers. The one on the ground looks like he is dead and the other has just picked him up. Looks like close relationship, possibly brothers."

"So if one is dead, the other is going to be less then pleased." Danny noted.

"There is movement." Kono pointed out.

The three turned to the screen once more and watched as the other man got up. He looked around the room at his hostages. All of a sudden he let some rounds off and everyone in the room ducked. Outside the room the officers along with the 5-0 crew ducked as the shots shattered windows and doors around the store and sent rounds into the lobby of the hotel. Danny, Steve and Kono dived for cover but kept their eyes on the store across the lobby. The gunfire stopped and the crew stood up gingerly.

"Everyone okay?" Steve asked. He got a reassuring yes from his team and the surrounding officers.

"Boss." Kono said, getting Steve's attention. They looked at the screen and watched as the robber backed away from his downed friend and slowly stepped back. Soon he disappeared from the camera view.

"Where did he go?" Steve asked. He looked to the hotel manager and security manager. "Are there any more views?"

"Just of the door but he has headed the other way." The hotel manager said.

"Looks like he is the other side of the store, towards the inner door." The security guard said.

"Inner door?" Danny asked.

"There is a door that leads from the store into the ground floor shopping area."

"So that door over there, isn't the only one?" Steve asked pointing to the door on the far side.

"No." The manager confirmed. As they looked up they were shocked to see the door opening and people started to run from the store.

"Woah, woah." Danny said as he and Steve run up to the emerging people. The awaiting police led the people away from the store as Danny and Steve stopped a flustered man as he ran away."

"Hey, hey, you the manager?" Steve asked.

"Yeah...I...I..." He stammered.

"Okay, calm down. What happened? Where is the robber?" Steve asked him.

"Hey just shot out the windows and then he...he ran."

"Where?" Danny asked.

"The inner door." The man said. Steve and Danny didn't wait for anymore, they rushed through the lobby and over to the store. Kono followed behind and all of a sudden Chin appeared alongside them all. The team cautious walked through the abandoned store their guns raised, glass and display units were strewn across the floor. In the middle of the room, the body of the other man lay on the ground. Chin stepped closer to him and crouched down feeling for a pulse.

"Guys, he is still alive." Chin announced. He called for an officer to get the awaiting paramedics. The team carried on through the store and headed through the other door and into the small shopping arcade.

"He could be anywhere." Kono said.

"Chin, how far did the evacuation go?" Steve asked him.

"We started full evacuation via a back route so it should be almost empty." Chin replied.

"Good. He may have headed up to the floors as heading out the front or back is out of the question."

"There is like 12 floors to this building." Danny pointed out.

"And if we split up we can search them quicker." Steve said. He signalled to the following officers to search the abandoned 3 stores in the small shopping arcade. The team headed to the lobby area that led up to the hotel floors.

"Okay Chin take 1 and 2, Kono 3 and 4, Danny head to 5 then 6 and I will head above. He can't have gone far." The team split up and headed up the stairwells, while Danny and Steve got into the elevators.

Each departed on their floors, searching for the gunman.


	4. Floor By Floor

Steve walked down the hallway of his first floor. It was all quiet and Steve was sure there was no gunman on this floor. He seemed to have a sense of when someone with a gun was near. It really annoyed Danny.

_"Is that like a Gun-Dar?" Danny has asked one morning as they drove away from a crime scene._

_"A Gun-Dar? What is that meant to be?" Steve had asked him._

_"You know like a radar, but you sense guns and just general danger, which could explain how we always seem to find the danger no matter where we are."_

_"If I hadn't have sensed that one, you may not be here right now complaining about it."_

_"Don't get me wrong, I am grateful you were able to channel that Super Seal Steve physic ability, but maybe its not the right ability to have. I am just saying, I would rather you could see the future and tell me next week lotto numbers."_

_"So knowing the lotto numbers is better than sensing a gun man hiding behind a house?"_

_"Not better, but your ability has a habit of getting me shot at. I am just saying."_

Steve smiled as he recalled the incident and the following cargument. But Danny was right, not that Steve would admit it. He did have a way of knowing where the gunmen were. But something was telling him he was on the wrong level. All the rooms were quiet, most of the doors were open from the hurried evacuation only minutes before. He had looked in every room along the floor but there was no sign of the gunman. He hoped the others were having better luck.

Danny exited on floor 5, his gun raised as he crept through the floors. He quietly tried each door handle as he passed each door. He leant in to listen at each door he passed, not sure what exactly he was hoping to hear. He passed 2 rooms and each had been locked. The next door looked to Danny to be a closet. He tried the handle and it slowly opened. He gently pushed the door open, his gun raised high in case of an unexpected attack. The door opened, but the only danger was of over fluffy towels. Danny quietly closed the door and headed further down the corridor. He stopped when he noticed a door slightly open further down the hall.

Quietly Danny tiptoed towards the door and put a hand on the handle. He slowly pushed it open and peered inside. The room was a normal hotel room and had no signs of disruption. A suitcase lay on the bed, a few clothes lay over the case and spilled onto the bed. Danny cautionary stepped into the room, his gun almost leading the way. Nothing seemed out of place as he stepped in. The single chair that all hotel rooms seem to have, was covered in coats. He pushed the door of the bathroom open and looked inside, satisfied no one was inside he headed further into the room. A laptop sat on the side, a cup of coffee beside it.

Danny headed to the lounge area of this large hotel room, Danny realized the room was larger than his actual house and was distracted by his envious streak. His momentary lapse was all the figure behind him needed. The figure appeared from a hidden closet behind Danny and tackled Danny to the ground. The two fell hard onto the ground and Danny tried to throw his attacker off by rolling over, but the figure was agile and managed to dodge the punch Danny headed in his direction. Danny noticed his gun had fallen from his hand as he had fell to the ground, so he attempted to reach for it but the figure kicked the gun away and swiftly planted a kick into Danny's stomach as he lay on the ground. Danny looked up to his attacker, knowing it was the gunman.

He kicked his leg out and caught the man on his legs, the gunman fell over. Danny took the chance and scrambled over for his gun. He grabbed hold of it and pointed it blindly towards the man, but a kick was planted on Danny's gun holding arm. The gun shot a round off as it flew from his hand. Danny felt the pain course down his hand and into his arm. The gunman grabbed Danny around the neck and dragged him across the room towards the door. Danny tried to fight him off but he was starting to feel weak from the days events.

The man pulled him into the corridor and flung him across the floor. Danny clattered into the wall.

The man walked over to him and stood above the downed officer.

He pointed a gun towards Danny and all Danny could do was close his eyes.

A gunshot sounded.


	5. Taken

A gunshot sounded and Steve automatically stopped and reached for his radio. He knew it wasn't on his floor and his gut was telling him it was close. He rushed to the stairway and spoke into his radio.

"Where was that? Everyone check in."

"Not here." Chin came over the radio.

"Not me either." Kono followed. The radio went silent as they all waited for Danny to finish the check in. Nothing came and Steve's heart skipped a beat. He rushed to the stairwell and headed down the flights of stairs to get to the floor that Danny was checking.

"Danny!" He spoke into his radio hoping for a reply. Nothing came and that made Steve race faster down the steps. "Danny?" He spoke again. "Danny talk to me, where are you?"

"We are on our way." Chin's voice came over the radio. Steve knew Danny was in trouble and the gunman was more the likely the cause of it. He bounded down the stairs, 3 at a time, and reached floor 5. Steve knew he had to be careful as he approached the floor, he had no way of knowing what the situation was and if Danny was in danger. He approached the door that separated the stairs from the corridor and peered through the glass window. He noticed the figure standing over Danny, who was half on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"You know you don't want to shoot me." Danny was saying.

"Why not? You want to shoot me right?"

"No, no I don't. I just want to do my job."

"I am not letting you take me anywhere."

"Okay, we don't have to go anywhere right now, just lower that gun and we can talk." Danny tried to persuade him. Steve watched silently from the stairwell, he stepped back and spoke into the radio.

"Chin, Kono. I need you down the back way. The gunman is with Danny. Silent approach."

"On the way." Chin replied. Steve took a breath and quietly stepped through the door. He pulled his gun up and stepped forward silently. He quietly took a few steps closer.

"Show me your hands." He said. But the man was quick and pulled Danny off the ground. He pulled him in front and placed the gun against Danny's neck.

"Stay back!" He called. Steve stepped closer, his gun focused on the man.

"Let him go, there is no way out." Steve said.

"Not a chance, you think I am just gonna give in so you can shoot me. No way."

"Look, I don't want to shoot you. But I can't let you hurt him okay. Sure he is whiny and chats way too much..." Steve stepped even closer trying to get into a decent position.

"Not now Steven..." Danny said. The man pulled Danny back with him as they stepped back along the corridor.

"Nothing matters anymore, Jay is gone. I have nothing to live for right now."

"Jay, the guy downstairs? He is alive, the paramedics are looking after him. What's your name?" Steve asked. He knew getting this guy to drop his guard was the only way to get Danny away from him.

"No way, you are lying."

"No I am not. We found him, he is badly hurt but he is alive." Steve explained.

"He is telling you the truth." Danny said. The man tightened his arm around Danny's neck as he backed further away pulling Danny with him.

"Look bruh, he is alive okay. You let Danny go and we can go and see him okay bruh."

"Its not bruh! Its Alex." The man yelled.

"Okay, Alex. Let him go and we can take you to see Jay." Steve said.

"I am not going to fall for that." Alex yelled. He pressed the gun into Danny's neck and Danny winced.

"You don't want to hurt him okay, you haven't hurt anyone yet so don't start now." Steve said.

"I have...I hurt someone." Alex admitted.

"Okay...look that doesn't matter right now. Let Danny go and we can talk."

"No way." Alex backed further away, pulling Danny further back. He had reached the door on the other end of the corridor. He took the gun hand away from Danny's neck and opened the door. Steve silently hoped that Kono and Chin were on the other side, he knew he couldn't make any move knowing it would freak Alex. Alex pulled Danny back through the door and it closed behind them. Steve pulled his radio out.

"Chin, Kono where are you?" He called as he rushed towards the door.

"We encounter a problem on floor 2, we are heading to the other stairwell." Kono said.

"The guy's name is Alex and he has Danny at gunpoint, proceed with caution. He is heading to the stairwell." Steve peered through the window and caught a glimpse of the two going down the stairs. "They are heading down to floor 4." Steve said into the radio. As Steve entered the stairwell, Danny was trying to get his footing as Alex pushed him down the stairs, the gun planted in the back of his neck while he held onto the collar of Danny's shirt. They headed down the stairs, past floor 4 and further past floor 3. Alex looked up and saw Steve coming down the stairs behind them. He fired a shot towards Steve who had to push himself against the wall to avoid the shot. Danny took his chance and barrelled into Alex pushing him against the side rail of the stairs. Alex was taken by surprise, but his extra strength was too much for Danny. Alex pushed Danny off and delivered a punch to the side of Danny's head. It slightly caught the bump on his forehead from the car accident and it caused Danny to stumble, slightly dazed. Alex pushed him up against the wall and dug the gun into his neck.

"Don't ever try that again!"

"You shot at my partner!" Danny yelled back.  
"I will do a lot worse, so move!" Alex pushed him down the stairs.

"Why? What do you want with me?" Danny demanded to know as he was pushed further down the stairs.

"Just move it!" Alex demanded. As they walked further down the steps they heard voices from below them. Alex peered over the rail and noticed a man and a women running up the stairs. Alex pulled Danny towards the door that led to the 2nd floor. He pushed Danny through and dragged him down the corridor.

"They are the best, they will stop you." Danny said, shaking the dizziness from his head.

"I have you, they won't risk anything."

"How exactly do you plan on getting away? This building is crawling with police, including my stubborn partner. Where do you think you are going to go?"

"God you do go on don't you?" Alex said. He grabbed Danny around the neck again and pulled him along the corridor, trying door handles as he did. He soon found a door that was open and he pushed Danny through. The force caused Danny to fall to the ground hard.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed as he hit the floor.

Alex turned to face Danny, pointing his gun down at him.

In a split second, a shot sounded off.


	6. Bound

Just wanted to say a quick thank you for the reviews, love to read them.

At the sound of the second gunshot, Steve almost jumped down each fight of stairs. Just as he reached the stairs that led to the 2nd floor, he came across Chin and Kono. He knew the shot had once again come from Danny and Alex.

"They must have got off on this floor." Chin said.

"What happened?" Kono asked.

"Danny must have interrupted him, he managed to get the drop on Danny. I couldn't get a shot as he was using Danny as a shield." Steve said.

"Danny can take care of himself right?" Chin noted.

"Normally yeah, but I was on the way to take him home when you called me. He got into a few accidents this morning and might not be feeling his best. And from what I saw, Alex is a lot stronger right now." Steve said.

"Alex?" Kono said.

"Yeah, the guy downstairs is called Jay. I think they might be brothers." Steve said, he took a moment to peer through the glass window and into the corridor. The hallway was empty and there was no sign of Danny or Alex.

"How do you want to play this?" Chin asked.

"They have to be on this floor, so we block off the exits so they have nowhere to go. We need to check each room on this floor, they are here somewhere."

"The gunshot?" Kono reminded him.

"I know...lets just hope it was a fluke shot." Steve replied, hoping he could prove what he had just said.

"Most of the doors on this floor were closed apart from one. We found a disabled person trying to evacuate, so we assisted. When we did we left the room open. There is a chance they have held up in there." Chin said.

"This guy is going to keep Danny until he can bargain his way out and we are not going to let that happen. Lets get eyes on that door, eyes on the outside window. I want sharp shooters in position just in case. We need to speak to the manager and get a phone line into the room. Lets talk to this guy."

Danny lay on the floor where he had fallen, he looked up to Alex who Danny noticed was started to get more agitated and frustrated. He watched as Alex pushed the door closed and locked the lock. Danny got up and faced him.

"Look, you are digging a bigger hole here. There will be no way out after this okay." Danny wanted to reason with him but he started to feel dizzy, the blows on his head were starting to effect him.

"What is wrong with you?" Alex noticed Danny was rubbing his head.

"Nothing." Danny didn't want to give Alex anything he could use against him, so he decided to not tell him. Alex stepped closer to him and Danny couldn't help but look at the gun in his hand. For the first time he managed to get a good look at it, it was a large gun and Danny knew he had to be careful around it. He was trained for situations like this, but he was also a father and knew he needed to take baby steps to make sure he left the room with no holes in him.

"Alex, you have to stop this okay, this is not going to help you. Just give me the gun and we can walk out of here without the risk of my team putting holes in you." Danny put his hand out as if to take the gun from the man. Alex raised the gun and kept it level at Danny's head.

"Sit down!" Alex demanded.

"Alex...listen." Danny started to say.

"Chair...sit." Alex said indicating the chair behind Danny. Before Danny could make the move himself, Alex almost pushed him down into the seat. Danny sat down and looked up to Alex.

"What exactly is your plan Alex? Sit in here until we starve?" Danny noticed Alex pacing the floor in front of him, looking around the room.

"No, I need time...time to think." Alex replied, not looking at his hostage. He walked over to the room's phone. At first Danny thought he was going to make a call but Alex proceeded to pull the wire from the phone and yanked it from the wall. He walked over to the seated to Danny.

"What...what are you doing?" Danny knew what was coming, if he was going to make a move, now was the time. He attempted to get up but Alex was quick and pushed him down again. Using his arm he pressed it against Danny's throat, pinning him to the chair. With his spare hand he tried to grab hold of Danny's flailing hands. For a moment Danny was stronger and managed to resist, but as Alex pressed harder against Danny's neck, the weaker he felt. Soon enough Alex managed to grab hold of Danny's hands and started to wrap the cord around. Alex could feel the fight leaving Danny and he took his arm away. But Danny fought back, trying to grab onto Alex's free arm. Alex was quick and pulled away. Using his free elbow, he aimed it towards Danny's head. It connected and Danny stopped his fight for a brief moment. Alex wound the cord around Danny's hands, binding them in front of him, and got up. Danny sat stunned on the chair, trying to shake the added dizziness caused by the elbow.

"Don't EVER try that again!" Alex yelled.

"Look Alex, you are making it worse, you need to..."Danny didn't even get a chance to finish. Alex let a shot off, it hit the wall behind Danny's head.

"Shut the hell up!" Alex yelled. Danny knew Alex was unraveling, and this was not the sign he wanted.


	7. Not His Day

Steve almost jumped into action as the sound of another gunshot echoed through the corridor. The team had camped out in the small stairwell, not wanting to go far from Danny. It was only Chin who managed to stop Steve from rushing in, guns blazing.

"Steve, we can't. We have no idea what the situation is there." Chin said as he put a hand on Steve's arm, trying to stop him.

"All I know is Danny is in there with some freak whom seems to like letting his gun go off. I don't want it to go off on Danny."

"None of us do, but going in there with no idea of the situation will make it worse." Chin said.

"That freak is called Alex Cambon, along with his brother Jamie they have a long police record, going back to when they were 10 years old, theft, GBH, fraud, you name it." Kono explained as she approached them with the Ipad full of information.

"Then why are they not in prison?" Steve inquired.

"They have done stretches between them. Alex was released just 3 weeks ago, Jamie had been out for a while. Seems he is the more calmer of the two" Kono said.

"Great, the calm one is injured and now the crazy one is held up with Danny." Steve noted. "Kono, I need to know as much as we can get about Alex. I need to know if he is liable to do anything rash."

"You got it." Kono said disappearing down the stairs.

"Okay, we got a patch into the room's phone, set up on your phone. Ready when you are." Chin said. Steve took his phone from Chin and dialled the number the manager had given them. He listened in, but all he got was a silent phone.

"It's dead." Steve said.

"He probably disabled it." Chin suggested. Steve pressed some buttons on his phone and dialled Danny's phone. Steve listened as the phone rang and rang. He wasn't expecting anyone to answer it, but he had to hold onto the hope. After a minute or so of ringing, he turned the phone off.

"I don't like this one bit." Steve said.

Danny recovered from his ducked position, and looked at the hole in the wall behind him. He turned to look at Alex who seemed to be agitated and had started to sweat.

"You can't keep letting off shots okay, my partner is not exactly patient is more then likely to come in here and do something we all hate. And I am sure you don't want to leave here in a body bag."

"For someone in the position you are, you are rather calm." Alex noted.

"Well as a police officer we are taught to assess situations and remain calm when the need arises." Danny replied.

"Or you realise I am in charge here and knows its best to shut up." Alex said. Danny was about to reply when a phone rang. Alex looked to Danny, trying to find the source of the ringing. Danny remembered his phone was in his front pocket and went to reach for it. Alex reacted quick and pointed his gun directly at Danny's face. Danny pulled his hands away.

"Its just my phone, its in the pocket." Danny said. Alex kept his gun levelled as he reached into Danny's trouser pocket and pulled out the ringing phone. He looked at the front screen and then turned it to Danny.

"Your partner?" He asked after he saw the name on the screen.

"Yes." Danny replied. Alex looked at the screen again. "You should answer it, if you want to get out of here. Make a deal or whatever."

"What if I don't want too?" Alex looked at him.

"So we stay here forever, not exactly my plan." Danny replied. He watched as Alex threw the phone onto the bed as it still rung. "Making a deal is the best thing right now. You have no idea how impulsive my partner actually is."

"Right now I don't care, I am in charge and he won't dare try anything." Alex sat on the end of the bed looking at Danny.

"We are talking about a guy who put a grenade on a locked door handle because the owner didn't want to unlock the door." Danny described. Alex smiled slightly.

"Sounds like my kind of guy." He replied.

"What exactly do you plan on doing here? I guess this was not part of your plan."

"What do you think? You really think I had planned on getting Jay killed!" Alex yelled getting up and confronting Danny.

"He isn't dead. When we found him he was injured but still alive." Danny tried to convince him.

"You lie!" Alex screamed.

"Listen to me, its not a lie. Why would we lie to you?"

"To fool me, trick me. Getting me off guard. I watch all those god damn shows!" Alex pointed the gun at Danny, who shifted in his seat, uncomfortable at the increasing temper of the man in front of him.

"Its not a trick. Call someone on that phone, my partner, the hospital. Someone. And ask how he is. I promise you, he was alive when I last saw him." Danny explained. Alex stepped back, not sure what to say or feel. He looked over to the phone on the bed. Alex walked over and picked up the phone. He looked at the screen, running his fingers over the numbers. He handed it to Danny and then placed his gun against Danny's temple.

"Dial. No tricks." He said. Danny noticed his fingers trembling as he speed dialled Steve. The phone rang and rang. After a while Steve's voice came over the phone. Alex grabbed it off Danny.

"Danny? Hello?" Steve asked.

"Not quite." Alex said.

"Alex, its Commander McGarrett. I need to talk to Danny." He said.

"Not right now. Now you can talk to me."

"At least let me know that he is okay." Steve inquired.

"For now. But if anyone tries anything, I can't guarantee how long he will stay that way."

"Okay, no one is going to do anything." Steve reassured him.

"My brother...is he dead?" He asked again.

"No he isn't An ambulance left here minutes ago with him, he is badly hurt but he is alive." Steve remained calm, hoping his tone would convince Alex that he was telling the truth.

"Are you lying to me?" Alex asked rather somber.

"No I am not, what benefit would there be to lie to you? I want this to end without anyone being hurt and that includes you too." Steve noticed that Alex had gone quiet. "Alex?" Alex paid no attention and hung up the phone, throwing it to the floor. Danny watched as it bounced but did not break. Alex sat back on the end of the bed. Danny took a second to look around him as Alex put his head in his hands. There was nothing in the room he could use as a weapon aside from the gun Alex held. He needed to make a plan and fast. Alex may be young, be he was impulsive and full of anger. Danny had the experience to control this situation, but he needed to plan it well otherwise he could end up getting shot. He looked up to the locked door, it looked like an easy door to kick in with a few good planted kicks. He knew it was his only way out.

"It wasn't meant to go this way." Alex said looking to the floor in disbelief. Danny knew he needed to take advantage of this lapse. He stood up and brought his bound hands down on the back of Alex's neck with a force punch. Alex fell to the ground stunned. The gun momentary fell from Alex's hand. Danny reached for the gun but Alex was quick and got up from the floor and barreled into Danny, tackling him to the floor. Straddling Danny, Alex delivered a punch, hitting him square in the face. Another one connected with Danny's face and he felt himself lose sense of where he was. Blackness started to overcome him. This was not his day.


	8. Bad News

Looking at the screen of his phone, Steve was hoping Alex would call back. He didn't want to antagonise him by calling back, so his only hope was to have him call. But nothing. Steve had not spoken to Danny and had no idea if he was alive or not.

"Steve, we have an advantage point on a nearby building, snipers in place and we are trying to set up a camera to look inside." Chin described.

"No one shoots until I say" Steve stressed.

"They are all briefed." Chin replied. Kono appear and stood beside Steve.

"Any news?" She asked.

"No, still not heard from Danny." Steve said. "Tell me you have something we can use."

"Not really. Seems Alex is the hot head of the two. Got into various scrapes while in prison, including almost shanking a guy. He is protective of his younger brother."

"Great, so he can do anything"? Steve noted.

"Maybe Danny can get the jump on him." Chin hoped. "Danny is strong and knows what to do."

"But he may not be able too, he could be hurt or..."Kono didn't want to finish the sentence, it hurt too much to think about it.

"We have to believe he is okay and if he can find a way out, he will. He is a great cop and knows what to do." Steve said. "I am just worried his injuries will hampen that."

"Injuries, what happened?" Chin asked, remembering how Danny looked when they arrived in the scene.

"He had a small car accident on the way in this morning and then somehow, his computer screen exploded." Steve described.

"Really. Poor Danny, he seems to be having a bad day." Kono said.

"Yeah, and knowing Danny, we won't hear the end of it." Steve smiled. He phone rang and he looked at the screen, this time it wasn't Danny's phone, but the Governor. "Governor."

"What is the situation down there McGarrett?" he asked.

"Jewellery robbery gone wrong sir. One robber injured another took off. We hunted him down but he managed to take Danny hostage, they are now held up in one of the hotel rooms."

"What do we know about the robber?"

"Ex con and his brother. Bit volatile."

"Has contact been made?"

"Yes, but only for a short while. I didn't get to talk with Danny so no way of knowing if he is okay." Steve said.

"I know you want your partner out safe Steve, but you need to make sure you tread careful and not risk the lives of anyone else in the process."

"I know governor. Me and my team are working hard to make sure we get Danny out safely."

"Keep me informed." The governor signed off. Steve looked back to his team as Chin's phone rang. He answered it and his tone of voice was making the others worry.

"Okay thanks." He said as he finished the call. He looked to Steve, his eyes telling Steve it was no good news.

"Jamie Cambon just died in hospital."

Well thats not good!

will post next chapter soon. Now working on the next in my "Bad" series!


	9. Accident

Where have all my reviewers gone? I miss u all.

Danny opened his eyes and felt a pounding in his head, the previous injuries were making his current ones feel like he had gone 10 rounds with McGarrett. He was having trouble focusing and could feel his headache getting worse. He tried to move his bound hands to rub his sore head but found he was rather restricted. He focused more and realized that his hands were now tied behind his back with another cord wrapped around his ankles. This was going to be a problem for any attempted escape. He looked around and noticed Alex laying on his back on the bed, looking up to the ceiling. From where he was sat he couldn't tell if Alex was awake or not and Danny had no idea how much time had lapsed since he was knocked out.

"Alex?" he asked.

"What?" Came the grunted reply from the bed.

"How long have I been out?" Danny asked.

"Not long enough, was hoping for the peace." Alex sat up and looked at Danny.

"What is your next move here Alex? Sit here until we die from starvation or maybe until the world ends?"

"You think you are smart don't you cop? You think you are going to give me some story about how I need to give up, would be better for me if I let you go and all that. God, you defiantly sound like a movie cop. Right now I don't care about any of that."

"You must care about your brother. How is he going to feel if he wakes in hospital and you are not there? He finds out you are here. How is he going to feel?"

"Proud. Proud that I am fighting for us both."

"This isn't fighting Alex. This is being a coward." Danny said. Alex got up and hit Danny across the face. Dannys cheeks stung from the blow.

"I am not a coward! I am fighting for him, for me."

"And robbing a store is a way to do that?" Danny asked him.

"Believe it or not, but we tried to go straight. To do things like normal people do. But we got kicked down and no one would help us up. No one. We needed cash. It just happened."

"And Jay getting shot wasn't part of it?"

"Of course it wasn't...I didn't mean to do it." Alex said. Danny's eyes widened. Was he hearing this right?

"You shot him?" Danny asked him.

"By accident! I was aiming for...at something and he moved and got in the way." Alex admitted.

"Then it was an accident. Don't make matters worse by doing this."

"What choice do I have? I panicked, it all went wrong and then you came along."

"Well it's my job." Danny said. "Sorry it stopped your plans."

"Without Jay, there isn't any plans now." Alex replied.

"He is alive Alex, and he wouldn't want you to do all this right?"

"You have NO idea what my brother would want so don't even try!" Alex yelled.

"I do know, I have a brother and I wouldn't want him to risk his life for anything. Because that is what you are doing here. By now there are more than a dozen sharp shooters out there on buildings, aiming at this room, waiting for a shot. Now I don't know about you, but I really don't want them to shoot in here." Danny described. Alex had a panicked look on his face. He looked at the window and took a few steps closer. Through the curtain he thought he could see a man in a window across the road.

Not wanting to be a target by getting closer, he grabbed Danny off the chair and pulled him closer to the window, using him as a shield.

He got closer and peered out of the window, one arm around Danny's neck, the other holding the gun against Danny's stomach.

Okay, I love reviews and would love to read more. If I don't get them then...then I...will...hold Danny hostage like this FOR EVER!

Kidding!


	10. A Plan Maybe?

**Once again, thanks for the few reviews, would LOVE some more.**

**Thanks to my loyal readers. A sequel is in the works!**

The radio in the hands of another officer sounded and a man's voice came across the airwaves. Steve stood listening.

"Suspect is at the window and using the hostage as a shield." The voice said. Steve grabbed the radio.

"This is Commander McGarrett, 5 0. No one shoots. Repeat... no one shots." He said. He looked at an officer who was helping him run the operation. "Buono, Has your man got a video feed?"

"Maybe." He said. He turned to the small laptop he had been using to help co-ordinate the teams and punched up a few camera views.

"Sharp shooters have video feeds?" Kono asked.

"In hostage situations, yeah sometimes. It's to help people like us see views we might not be able too." Buono replied. A screen came up and the team could just about see figures at the window. The officer enlarged the image and Steve could clearly see the figure of his partner in the window being flanked by the robber.

"He looks okay." Chin noted.

"Hard to tell from this, but proof he isn't dead already." Steve said.

"What exactly is he doing?" Kono wondered.

"Alex probably saw the sharp shooters and wants to remind them that it's best not to shoot." Steve noted. He pulled his phone out and dialled Danny's number. "I need to talk to him."

"You can't mention his brother." Chin reminded him.

"I know. God knows what he will do." Steve said as he listened to the phone ringing. Inside the room, Alex turned to look at the phone on the side as it rang.

"You need to answer it Alex." Danny said. "They only want to help you."

"No! They want to make sure they get their precious detective back." Alex snarled pushing Danny back down into the chair beside them.

"Do you blame them? You would feel the same way."

"I would, I want my brother here. I want to talk to him." Alex said as he pressed a button on the phone. "What?!" He yelled into the phone.

"I just want to make sure everyone is okay in there Alex." Steve said.

"Oh we are fine here dear Steven." Alex said.

"I need to talk to my partner, I need to make sure he is okay." Steve said.

"Was the window show not enough?" Alex demanded to know.

"There is a difference between seeing someone and hearing them. Just let me talk to him."

"You can talk to him, when I can talk to Jay." Alex said.

"He is in surgery right now, it's not possible to talk to him right now." Steve lied.

"Then once I talk to him, you get to talk to pretty boy here." Alex said. Danny rolled his eyes at the insult, he was desperate to smack this guy down. He knew right now that he had to leave that to McGarrett, and he was sure Steve would go all commando on him. Danny looked on as Alex hung the phone up and put it on the side.

"He was in a bad way Alex, he may not be able to talk to you." Danny tried to tell him.

"You better hope he can, otherwise it won't be good for you."

Steve put his phone back and looked at the others. They knew by the look in his eyes that it was not good.

"He wants to talk to his brother. He won't let me talk to Danny until he hears from Jamie." Steve told them.

"Well that's not good." Kono said, echoing the thoughts of the whole team.

"What are we going to do now?" Chin asked.

"I need to find a way into the room now." Steve said looking at the manager.

"The only way is the door or the windows." The manager replied.

"No adjoining room, no laundry shoot?"

"No nothing, and there is no balcony by the window, it's just a flat window. There is no other way then the door."

"Then the door it is. We need a plan." Steve said.

"Surely we can talk him out. Going through the door might be a bit risky." Chin said.

"Not if it's done right. Tear gas and an attack." Steve said. Chin looked to Kono and then both of them looked over to Steve.

"We only have one point of entry with no visual. We have no idea what an attack like that could do. He could kill Danny before the tear gas takes effect. Listen Steve, I know you want Danny out as quick as we can but we need to think this out. You have the training in tactical ops, but even I know that will not work in this situation."

"Talking to this guy is not going to work Chin. All he wants is his brother and I can't give that to him, I can't!" Steve raised his voice as his frustration started to show.

"Then we will find a way to get through to him. Danny may annoy you sometimes with his talk, but maybe he can find a way of getting through to Alex." Chin tried to give Steve some hope.

"I can't sit here and wait for that. Danny's mouth is liable to get him shot." Steve smiled.

"Well maybe for once he can do some good." Chin replied. The two officers smiled at each, reliving the tension they felt.


	11. Proof of Life

Thanks for the reviews so far. Love them!

Danny was trying to push the headache and the dizziness from his head once more. It was getting worse and he knew it was because of horrible day he was having. And now his hands and feet were starting to ache, and in time he knew they would start to go numb. The wire was cutting into his flesh and he knew that if he struggled too much, blood would start to flow. He shifted in the seat he was sat on as numbness started to flow into his rear. Alex was stood by the window, hiding behind a curtain. He had not taken his eye off the sniper outside.

"Why haven't they gone?" Alex said. "They know what will happen if they try anything."

"They won't leave yet, not until this is over. Its procedure." Danny described.

"You police and your damn procedures. Doesn't your team know what will happen if they keep messing with me."

"They are not messing with you Alex. They have to do these things. Talking with you, snipers around the building. Its just..."

"Procedure, I know." Alex left the window and paced around the room. "Man this room is depressing. Its so small."

"I guess you missed the executive suites when you were dragging me around the corridors." Danny said. This resulted in a smack to the back of the head as Alex walked passed him.

"Quit the sarcastic comments. You may be a big tough police officer, but I am the one with the gun."

"Well give me the gun and I can show you the tough side." Danny said. Alex stepped closer to Danny, looking at him intently.

"So what is it with this big bravado of yours? Is it a requirement of a cop to act so tough and be a royal pain?" Alex asked him as he played with the gun, cleaning the side of the barrel with his fingers.

"Not a requirement no." Danny replied.

"Shut up then!" Alex yelled at him. He reached for the cell phone once more and dialled McGarrett. As he did he placed the gun nozzle against Danny's temple. Danny closed his eyes expecting the pain of the shot. He listened as Alex started his call.

"Commander McGarrett, Steve. I have a gun pointed at your partner's head. If I don't hear from my brother, I will shoot him." Alex threatened.

"Look Alex, don't do anything rash okay. I am trying to do what you asked."

"I am starting to doubt that. You are just stalling me, waiting to get your so called sharp shooters in place so they can take me out. I am done waiting McGarrett." Alex voice was starting to get more intense and as it did Danny could feel the nozzle of the gun dig deeper into his temple. He was mentally going over some possible steps to disarm Alex. His position on the side of Danny was an advantage to Danny, he mentally went over some of the moves Steve had showed him one night as they sat in Steve's back garden, talking and drinking some beer. Steve had decided to show Danny some of his favourite defensive moves and Danny was trying to recall the one Steve had shown him with the attacker standing on the side. Granted the move didn't make way for the victim to be tied by the hands and feet, but Danny knew he needed to improvise.

"Alex look, we want to help but we can't just go to your brother, it's not that easy. You have to understand that."

"No you need to understand, I have your partner's life in my hands right now and I am not a patient person. I want my brother now!"

"And I want to talk to my partner. Now I am working on your demand, you can at least let me talk to him?" Steve was getting almost frustrated but knew he needed to keep his head for the sake of Danny. The phone went quiet and Steve almost hung up.

"Steve?" A familiar voice came over the phone.

"Danny, oh god. Are you okay?"

"I have been better Steven."

"We are gonna get you out. Can he hear me?" Steve asked. Danny coughed and Steve knew the answer. "His brother died, I need to end this..." He didn't get time to finish as Alex's voice came over the phone.

"You spoke to him, now get me my brother." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the nearby night stand.


	12. Unwanted News

He wasn't sure how long it had been but Danny had sat watching Alex clean the side of his gun. Every idea that had passed through Danny's head for escaping had ended up as a disaster with him getting hurt or killed. He knew Steve was at this moment preparing himself for a sign from Danny. But he wasn't sure if he could give him that sign. All Danny could think of was Grace and how he wanted to go home to her at the end of the day. Trying something right now could prove too dangerous. But still, Danny was getting sick and tired of sitting in that chair, trussed up like some turkey. Danny knew he wasn't the best talker when it came to calming down situations, but he had no choice.

" So do you have any family? A wife, children?" He asked.

"Like you care." Alex grunted back.

"I wouldn't have asked. I have a daughter."

"Good for you." Alex didn't look up to Danny, he carried on shining the side of his gun.

"How would you family react knowing you were here, doing this?"

"I have no family okay, Jay is it."

"No parents?"

"Parents? Ha! They weren't even that. Dad left when we were kids and Mom is locked up."

"But still, how would they react if they knew you were here?" Danny asked. Alex looked up to him and Danny noticed the evil glare he had.

"They have never cared about us, so why start now." Alex stood up and went to the window once again.

"I am sure they do."

"You don't know anything about me or my family... cop! So don't even try!"

"I just to understand you more, if we are going to be together for a while its good to know each other."

"Let me guess, you are a hot headed cop who thinks he can break the rules when he likes. Threatening to pop a cap in someone if you don't get your way. A kid you hardly see because you don't give a damn about her..."

"You don't know jack about me!" Danny yelled back. "I love my daughter. You don't get to talk about her!" Alex placed the gun in the back of Danny's head.

"Don't like it now the question has focused on you ha? Shut the hell up!" Alex demanded. He headed over to the small kitchen section of this moderate hotel room. It housed a mini fridge a sink and a side counter that had a kettle, toaster and a tray of complimentary coffee and teas. He picked up a glass and turned the tap on, filling the glass with water. He took a few sips, placing the glass on the side when he was refreshed. Danny looked at him and realised that he could do with some water. The bump on his head was throbbing and his headache was still sticking around. Alex looked over to him. He grabbed another glass and filled it with water. He went over to Danny and let him sip from it.

"Thank you." Danny said. Alex placed the glass on a small table near Danny and took a seat in a chair that sat near a TV set. He turned it on and started flipping through the channels. Danny felt a sudden jump in his heart. He knew that if the news had got wind of the death of Jay, they would broadcast it. And that would mean bad news for Danny. He turned to look at the screen. Alex flipped through channels of talk shows and reality programs. He stopped at a news channel as the familiar image of the hotel front came across the screen. Danny's heart sank. He needed to distract Alex from hearing the news.

"You really think watching the TV is going to help..."Danny started.

"Shut the hell up!" Alex yelled at him not turning from the TV. Danny needed to do something else. He glanced over to the glass on the table and lifted his bound feet. He kicked hard and the glass flew off the table and across the room. It shattered as it hit the foot of the nearby bed. Alex turned around and glared at Danny.

"What the hell..."

"I was just trying to stretch." Danny said.

"Dont try it..." Alex stopped when the news report caught his attention.

_"The robber is still held up in the hotel above the jewellery store as he holds a detective as a hostage. Police remain in a holding pattern around the hotel hoping to quell the situation. But as word comes from hospital that the second robber has died, we wonder how longer this hostage situation can go on."_


	13. State Of Shock

Danny watched as Alex stood planted in his spot. He was staring at the TV as the news report changed to a weather report. Danny noticed the young man was starting to shake.

"Alex...look." Danny started to say. Alex turned to look at Danny and he could see a few tears in Alex's eyes.

"You...you lied to me...he..." Alex started to mumble, the anger was rising in the tone of his voice. "He is dead. My brother is gone."

"We didn't, he..."

"You LIED! " Alex pointed his gun at Danny, his arm trembling.

"No we didn't Alex. I promise, he was alive when we reached him. The paramedics took him..." Alex stepped closer to Danny, pushing the gun into Danny's forehead. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"He died and you sat here and lied to me!"

"Alex listen to me, please don't do this. You brother must have died in hospital. He was alive when I saw him. I promise you."

"They knew! Your partner out there knew and he risked your life by lying! He knew he was never going to get my brother for me. And now, you are going to pay." Alex yelled, tears started to slowly fall from his eyes and he remembered his brother. Danny's heart was racing as the fear started to grow inside him. For the first time in a long time he was scared.

"Alex please. Don't do anything rash. We can work this out. You don't want to kill me."

"I killed my brother, what more can they do to me if I kill you?"

"That was an accident and I will testify to that, the people in the store will testify too. You kill me and there is no going back. You will go down for murder. Right now it's just an accident and me and my team can help with all this. Don't make it harder for yourself."

"Shut up!" He screamed. "This isn't how it was meant to be." He backed away from Danny, his shaking had turned into physical shock. Tears were still streaming down his face. He turned away from Danny and leant his head on a wall, looking down to the ground. Danny was slightly shocked by the relatively calm reaction from Alex. He was expecting a mini tornado to explode from the gunman.

"I am sorry he has died. You have to end this now. So you can grieve in peace."

"This is not about grieving to you! Don't pretend you care!"

"I do. I care about getting us both out of here in one piece."

"Since when have the police cared about the criminals ha!" Alex was getting more agitated as the seconds ticked by. He turned around and rested his back against the wall. "All they want to do is put the criminals away, out of sight. God forbid they have families or feelings!"

"That's not the way it is." Danny looked to him, almost sad for how he was feeling at that moment. Alex didn't reply, he didn't even look at Danny. "You are in pain. Let's end this." Alex still remained silent, but Danny knew it was his only chance to get through to him. "You think Jay would want you to do this? He would want you to be safe, to grieve, to be with him. We can go, I can take you to him."

"Shut UP!" Alex shot up and charged towards Danny. A swift and sharp punch to the side of the head had Danny almost falling off the chair. Danny sat himself back up straight and was greeted with the gun pointed at him once more. Alex's hand continued to shake. Danny remained quiet, trying not to look at the barrel of the gun. In swift motion, Alex kicked the nearby table. It flew across the floor. He started to yell as his rage overtook him. Things started to fly over the room as he kicked, punched and shoved the things around him. Danny tried to call for him, but his yells were drowning him out. The TV fell to the ground, ornaments flew across the room. He picked up a mantle clock that had sat on a nearby table and threw it toward the window. The clock connected with the pane and it shattered into pieces.

505050505050505050505050505050

In the cold stairwell, Steve, Chin and Kono were stood over a blue print of the hotel.

"So this is the roof access, there should be enough places on the roof to anchor a harness and I can repel down the side and get closer to the window."

"And then what?" Kono asked him.

"I need to prove I have a quick arm and hurl the smoke bomb through. Once it disorientates him, I will give you the signal and you both come in the front door, hard."

"Commander McGarrett? Sniper has seen the gunman turn a local news channel on the TV in the room." Officer Buono said.

"Get me that channel now." Steve demanded. Kono tapped away on her ipad and soon a TV screen came up. 2 news anchors sat at a desk in a studio.

"_Leslie Jacobs reporting there from the scene of the robbery and now hostage situation at a downtown hotel where a police officer is believed to be held hostage by a robber who has just seen his brother killed. We will update you when we can." _ One of the anchors announced.

"Damn it." Steve said.

"How did they find out?" Kono wondered.

"Nowadays they know more they we do." Chin described.

"We need to talk to him." Kono suggested.

"There is no time, we go in now." He turned to look at the detective beside him. "Buono, tell your snipers to get ready. I am heading to the roof." He grabbed the rope and supplies he had been given and sprinted up the stairs to the roof. It didn't take him long to reach the top. He ran across the gravel surface and found a stable point to anchor his rope on. He slipped on the safety harness and strapped himself in. He started to get into position when a loud crash sounded from below. It was followed by yelling. Steve thought he could hear Danny calling out but he wasn't sure.

"What is going on?" Steve asked into his ear bud.

"Something is happening in there Steve." Chin said.

"We go now. Get into position. I am repelling now..."Before Steve could finish the sound of breaking glass stopped him. He looked below him and saw something fly from the hotel window, along with some flying glass. He quickly but silently descended until he was just above the window. He could hear the yelling more clearer now and could hear Danny's pleading cries.


	14. Rescue

"Alex, listen to me. This is not helping." Danny was pleading with Alex.

"No more delays." Alex cocked the pistol and pointed it at Danny.

"Alex please, don't do this. This is not the way." Danny desperately pleaded with him. "There are snipers out there, they will shoot you. You don't want that."

"Don't pretend you care."

"I do. You think I want to see you get shot. I'll tell ya, when my partner gets angry, its not pretty." Danny smirked. "I am telling you, they will take you out with one shot."

"Let them!"

"You don't mean that."

"I have nothing to live for anymore." Alex cried. He let of a shot and Danny reacted quickly by diving for the ground. It wasn't enough as he felt a sharp sting hit his shoulder. He screamed in pain and hit the ground. Outside Steve had heard the shot and the scream of pain and had called a go on the plan. He armed his smoke bomb and hurled it through the broken window just below him. He heard it hit the floor. Alex turned to see the small canister hit the ground and smoke pouring from it. He reached down and grabbed Danny off the floor, using him once more as a shield, the gun to his head. Danny was weak as the blood started to pour from his wound. The smoke started to fill the room and Alex heard the door fly open. A figure came crashing through the open window.

"Alex freeze!" Steve called as he tried to focus through the smoke. The open window was helping the smoke to dissolve and Steve could just make out the figures of Alex and Danny. Chin and Kono stood the other side of them. Alex backed up, trying not to expose himself to either side.

"Let him go Alex, it's over."

"No, go away!" Alex screamed at them backing up further. Steve could see the blood soaking the top of Danny's shirt and he glanced over to Chin and exchanged concerned looks.

"Steve." Danny said weakly.

"Put the gun down Alex. You are surrounded." Chin stepped slightly closer.

"I will kill him!"

"No you won't. You haven't so far. Just put the gun down." Steve pleaded with him. Alex looked frantically from Steve to Chin and Kono. "There is no way out. Just let him go."

"You lied to me. You all lied!" Alex pointed his gun out to Steve and then swiftly back to Danny's head.

"We didn't lie about Jay. He died in surgery." Steve kept his gun levelled but realised he couldn't get a clean shot of Alex. He held Danny directly in front of him and any shot intended for Alex could hit Danny. "I need you to put that gun down and let Danny go."

"Why should I? I have nothing to live for anymore!" Alex was choking back tears.

"Everyone has something to live for." Steve said. "We can help you." Steve stepped closer hoping to get to a better position to either take out Alex or grab Danny. He realised he had neither.

"Back away, I will kill him." Alex backed up more and Chin and Kono stepped closer. Alex moved his gun to point it at the moving officers. "Don't come any closer." Once again he returned the gun to Danny's head, Danny started to get heavier in Alex's grasp as the effect of his wound started to overcome him.

"We are not going anywhere Alex." Steve said. "Just let him go." Alex looked from Steve to Chin and then to Kono.

"He is hurt. He needs help." Kono said.

"A life for a life!" Alex yelled at them.

"No! I am not going to let you hurt him." Steve cocked his gun.

"You are going to have to shoot me!" Alex yelled. He raised the gun up and aimed it at Steve, but Chin let off a shot that clipped Alex on the side of the leg. He dropped his gun and fell to the floor. As he let go of Danny, the detective crumbled to the floor.

"Danny?!" Steve called running for him. Chin and Kono reached Alex and pulled him away from Danny, cuffing his hands behind him. Steve reached Danny and pulled out his knife. He cut the cord from around Danny's wrists and ankles. "I got you. Just hold on." He lifted his partner's head and placed it in his lap, putting a loving arm around him. "Hold on Danny, help is on the way." Chin handed Alex to another officer and joined Kono and Steve beside Danny.

"Why is it, I get shot in the arm every time I am around you?" Danny tried to joke through the pain.

"I can duck." Steve shot back. He placed his hand on Danny's shoulder wound, trying to stem the blood that was trickling through.

"You okay Danny?" Chin asked.

"Oh ready for a party at Kamekonos, I will have the garlic shrimp." Danny smiled. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Stop moving then it won't hurt will it." Steve beckoned the paramedics over and stepped back as they worked on Danny.

"Is Alex okay?" Danny asked.

"He will be fine, I just nicked him. I am a great shot remember!" Chin smiled at his friend. Danny looked to Steve as the paramedics dressed his wound.

"So what took you so long?" Danny asked him, Steve shot a glance at Kono and Chin.

"Can you believe this guy?" Steve said. "We come in, all commado like and he asks 'what took you so long' Next time I will have dinner and maybe a movie and then maybe I can come save your ass." Steve smiled at him.

"Sounds good." Danny replied. "Love you babe."

"We need to get you to the hospital" A paramedic said to Danny. He helped Danny to a stretcher and started to take him out of the room.

"Thinking Pizza and an epic movie next time." Steve called after him.

"Not a chance." Danny quipped back. Steve and the team followed behind the ambulance as it headed to the hospital. Soon they were stood outside an examining room. Danny had asked Steve to call Rachel and calm her down as she had been trying to call for a while to find out what was going on. Steve told Rachel everything and let her know Danny was fine and would call them when he could. Soon the Doctor left the room and the team headed to see Danny.

"How are you bruh?" Chin asked. Danny was sat up on the bed trying to get his arm back into his shirt. Steve held the shirt out and helped Danny. He helped Danny to slip on his sling.

"Well not too bad. Its now 10pm and I have been in a car accident, almost blown up by a silly computer, held hostage and shot. I'm wonderful." Danny said.

"Normal day then." Steve joked.

"Around you, yeah this is a normal day."

"How is the arm?" Kono asked him.

"Its okay, they got the bullet fragment out, but I got to wear this sling for a few days, something to do with blood loss." Danny described.

"And the head?" Steve pointed to the bump that was obvious on Danny's forehead.

"Its okay, bit of a headache." Danny said. His cellphone rang and he looked at the screen. "Oh hey, double headache...hello Rachel...I am fine." The team got up and left Danny in his room, talking away to Rachel.


	15. End of a Bad Day

The four members of the team walked through the doors of their Head quarters. Danny's arm was in a sling. They headed to the door of Danny's office. Steve needed to pick up his house keys before dropping Danny off home, so they all headed to the office. Now they were stood outside the door of Danny's office, looking at the remains of the computer on the floor. Steve pulled the chair upright and made Danny sit down.

"Woah, what exactly happened here?" Kono asked.

"The computer decided it wanted a day off." Danny said sitting back in the chair touching his sore head. Chin moved through the debris and picked up a few pieces.

"Computers don't usually explode like this, what did you do to it?"

"Nothing, I turned it on and it made some sound and then boom!" Danny explained.

"Danny and technology do not mix." Kono laughed.

"Well the motherboard inside is fried, it could have been a short circuit, or faulty wiring. Maybe you spilt some coffee on it." Chin looked to Danny.

"I didn't spill coffee on it." Danny was sat back in the chair, his head leant back and he was rubbing his forehead.

"Well I think its time for a new computer. You were lucky it didn't do more damage." Chin said.

"Great, really lucky" Danny said quietly. Steve looked to him and noticed him rubbing his forehead.

"Okay that's it. I am taking you home right now." Steve ran to his office and picked up his keys. He returned and followed Danny out of the officeand towards the car

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve pulled the Camarro up outside Danny's place. Danny was sat in the passenger seat trying to get to the door handle.

"Having a problem with that?" Steve asked.

"You have eyes, so obviously you can see what is in front of you. So that would be a yes." Danny said. Steve got out and headed around to the passenger side, opening the door for him.

"Your castle awaits." Steve laughed.

"You are loving this aren't you?" Danny said.

"Seriously man, I am glad you are okay. You actually had me worried there for a while."

"Me too." Danny said.

"I will bring the car back tomorrow, I promise." Steve smiled. He loved driving Danny's car and enjoyed any chance he could get to show it off.

"Not too early. I am planning a lay in." Danny replied. Steve said his goodbyes and pulled away at a faster rate then Danny liked. "Really?" Danny called after him as he heard the screeching tyres. He shook his head and walked up the path towards his apartment. Walking into the dark room, Danny remembered waking up that morning with plans and hopes for the day. Taking Grace out, playing at the park, spending quality time with his little girl. But that all went wrong. He never once thought that he would be returning home with a bullet wound and a tale to tell Grace when she is older. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and sat down on his couch, switching on the TV. In no time he felt himself struggling to keep his eyes open, the effects of the day finally coming to a head. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He hoped to sleep away the rest of his bad day.


	16. Coming Next Bad Week Excessive Acts

Coming up.

The 2nd in the series of "Bad" Stories.

Bad Week: Excessive Acts

Steves unorthodox style has been a sore point in the 5-0. But now it has disastrous consequences when Danny is put in danger. The 5 0 team have to race against time to find the person responsible.

This is going to be a Bad Week.


End file.
